Random Info On Upcoming Story
by KC.SetoKaiba
Summary: This is a story made by myself, using the roleplays of the Yugioh cast from bebo. This is just information on the upcoming story and characters. So have a read, its nothing great so don't get your hopes up lol.


_This is just the start; what I've done is used the Yugioh Roleplayer's from Bebo that I have roleplayed with and turned them into the selected child. My friend Kevin Roleplays Joey Wheeler, so in this story he will be the son of Joey and so on and so forth. This is just something I started writing with most of the roleplayer's. The missing few are Ekaki, Vicky and Matt. Anway, its a bit of a shitty start, so have a read and let me know what you think! This will not be used in the actually story, but it was what started of the story idea. So enjoy, if you can xD x_

As the college bell rang the students began to pile out of the school, all in their groups of friends like normal. The tutors began to leave not long after the students. Outside the main gate two blondes waited together for someone to collect them, this wasn't unusual, the two were half brother and sister and had been now for a good few years. But they never seemed to speak to each other unless outside the school gates and alone. Tutors began to wonder if any of the pupils actually knew that Jenny and Kevin were living together. But those thoughts left the tutors minds not long after leaving there place of work. As Jenny and Kevin sat on the school wall the pair sat in light conversation, they rarely had anything to say to one another most of the time, but they both did try and keep somewhat of a conversation running till one of their parents picked them up. In the distance it was Kevin that noticed his step mother's car. They both hated the fact they lived outside the city, but it was easier that way for their parents. As the car pulled up they greeted the long blonde in the car, as she smiled at the pair, no one spoke about duel monsters at school, most saw it as childish and a waste of time, so they two kept their mouths shut. There was no point in mentioning that they're parents were Mai Valentine and that she married and Joey Wheeler.

Not far from the college sat a young brunette, her hair cut short as she watched two of her friends fight. This had become a more and more recent thing for her, she started to hang around more and more with the guys, being a girl sucked at times and she hated it. She wanted to be one of the guys, she was more of a tomboy then most girls at the school, but she came with a twist, she was the richest girl in school, but barely anyone knew that, only the closest of her friends knew. Rolling her eyes slightly she heard one of her mates call her name. Kirsty wasn't the slimmest of girls and above all she wasn't one of the prettiest, but she still had more friends than most, because she had a way to accept nearly every insult and give it back one hundred times worse with one of her father's ultimate ice cold stares. Kirsty looked a lot like her dad, her brown hair and her ice cold blue eyes, if anyone didn't know better they'd say she was the daughter of the CEO; Seto Kaiba. If they actually knew her full name, they'd be correct. But nothing was ever said about Kaiba having a daughter, but that was his own personal business. As Kirsty caught up with her best friend, she didn't even notice the car that drove past that had just collected Jenny and Kevin from school.

Emily sat quietly behind the counter of the game shop as she watched her Uncle Yugi serve customers; many asked his they were father and daughter or sister and brother. But the truth was Emily didn't know her father. Her Uncle Yugi had told her many times before that he was needed in another time and Emily just sighed and shrugged it off, always thinking her Uncle Yugi could have at least come up with a better line. But she didn't actually know how right he was. Her father was needed in another time. After all, he was once the Pharaoh of Egypt. As another customer entered, Emily rolled her eyes and watched out the window. She wished once in a while her dad could at least drop in and see her or even call her on the phone. Yugi said he wasn't dead, so why way would he never contact his daughter? Watching a bird as it landed on the open window ledge, Emily almost jumped when he Uncle Yugi jumped. By the sounds of things there was something big coming up and she wanted in on it.

Page sat on the train next to her cousin, both were paled skin and white haired and of course brown eyed. So people were shocked to hear they were cousins and not brother and sister, although they were more like brother and sister, they had grown up with one another. Kyle looked at Page and smiled, but his was more of an evil grin. Page rolled her eyes as she looked away. Her eyes then turned to her father who was on the phone, his white hair was soft like always and his skin was slightly tanned from his trip to Egypt; around his neck was a thick brown rope like necklace, on the end of it was a golden pendant of some sort, he'd found it recently on one of his journeys. And since that day he'd been extremely happy. The train driver sounded saying that the train would be arriving in Domino City in 3 hours. Kyle sighed and crossed his arms; they'd been travelling for the last 2days straight and he was starting to become irritated.


End file.
